Jason Marsden
| birthplace = Providence, Rhode Island, U.S. | occupation = Actor/Voice Actor | yearsactive = 1985–present | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | homepage = http://www.itsjasonmarsden.com | spouse = Christy Marsden (2004–present) }} Jason Christopher Marsden (born January 3, 1975) is an American screen and voice actor largely known for numerous voice roles in animated films, as well as various television series. Early life Born in Providence, Rhode Island, Marsden is the youngest of four children (he has two older stepbrothers, Rick and Mark, and one older stepsister, Ana Marsden Fox). His mother Linda Marsden, is a former fashion model, and his father, Myles Marsden, is a former Premier dancer of the Yugoslav National Ballet and co-founder of the first regional ballet company in New England called State Ballet of Rhode Island.Jason Marsden Biography (1975–) Jason and his parents moved from Rhode Island to Fullerton, California in August 1985 when he was 10, where he attended Laguna Road Elementary School while pursuing his acting career. Career Marsden was discovered by producer Bud Barth (Director of Del Mar Media Arts). Barth introduced the young actor and his parents to one of Hollywoods top children's agencies, Cunningham, Escott and Dipene. CED Children's agent, Bob Preston, was extremely impressed with Jason and immediately signed him for representation. It wasn't long after that when Marsden booked his first major role, a movie called Robot Jox which was filmed in Rome, followed by a national commercial for McDonalds for Halloween featuring the Mcpumpkin. He went on to do various commercials and memorable recurring roles. He played Alan Quartermaine, Jr., in the long running American soap opera General Hospital. He continued this role for two years, while still attending elementary school. This was followed soon afterwards by the role of Eddie Munster in the TV series remake of The Munsters titled The Munsters Today. At the same time, Jason also had his first voice acting role in a cartoon, that of Cavin in the Disney cartoon TV series Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, as well as being the young announcer of the (new) Mickey Mouse Club and other Disney informercials. Marsden continued his career with many guest star appearances on prime time sitcoms and became very much in demand as a voice over artist at a very young age. He was well respected by his peers in the voice over world actors who had been in the business more years than the young actors age . More guest starring roles in sitcoms, cartoons, and films continued to come his way until 1992, when he landed the role of Dash X in Eerie, Indiana. While the program only ran for 19 episodes, and Jason only appeared for six of them, the program gathered a cult following. Although starring in a TV film, providing voices for cartoons, and guest-starring in sitcoms, Marsden's next roles were voice-acting ones, those of Goofy's son Max Goof in the animated film A Goofy Movie (1995). A prominent role in White Squall (1996) closely followed this, where Jason had the opportunity of working with the director Ridley Scott and actors Jeff Bridges, Ryan Phillippe, and Ethan Embry. Some other roles were that of Rich Halke (J.T's best friend) in Step by Step, which was from 1995 until the show's cancellation in 1998; and Nelson Burkhard (D.J.'s rich boyfriend) in Full House. In Boy Meets World he played a character who was the best friend of Eric Matthews, who was played by Marsden's real-life best friend Will Friedle. Since Step by Step, Marsden has provided voices for numerous animated television shows and computer games, appeared in a direct-to-video film, been the voice of adult Kovu in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and narrated a lot of special features on the Lion King Special edition DVD, the voice of Haku in the American dub of Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi (more commonly known as Spirited Away) (2001). He has also provided the voice of Richie Foley/Gear in the television series Static Shock. He starred in several TV films, and has made guest appearances on some of the most popular American sitcoms out there. He played the young Burt Ward/Robin in the 2002 television movie Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt. In Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, he voiced several characters, most notably Lilarcor the talking sword, and the druid Cernd. His first foray into directing was an episode of the Nickelodeon series The Journey of Allen Strange (1997). He also directed, wrote, produced, and edited The Greatest Short Film Ever!!! in 2004. He is known for physical and vocal comedy, acting skills, and short stature (as he is five feet, three inches tall). He is known for his voiceover work on the various DC Warner Bros. animated series such as Superman: The Animated Series. Justice League, Static Shock, Teen Titans, Batman Beyond, Loonatics Unleashed, and The Batman. He also voiced for Tak in the game "Tak and the power of juju" along with "Tak and the staff of dreams" and "Tak the great juju challenge". From late Summer 2004 to early Spring 2007, Marsden was the head announcer for Toon Disney (excluding Jetix), but he also serves as a part-time announcer for Disney Channel. He appeared in the film Fun with Dick and Jane as the cashier at the gas station, and is cast as Tasslehoff Burrfoot in the movie Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight.Cast list at dragonlance-movie.com Personal life Marsden married Christy Marsden, a script supervisor, in 2004 . His best man was his best friend, actor Will Friedle (from the long-running ABC sitcom Boy Meets World). His hobbies are ice-skating, rollerblading, drawing, swimming, and collecting Disney videos. As he is a huge Walt Disney fan, his pets are named Aladdin, Jasmine, and Lady. Although he is not related to actor James Marsden, Jason's wife Christy and James' wife Lisa Linde have been best friends since they were six. Filmography & Television References External links *Jason Marsden's Official Website * *Jason Marsden interview at findyourfav. 2007. de:Jason Marsden fr:Jason Marsden no:Jason Marsden fi:Jason Marsden th:เจสัน มาร์สเดน Category:1975 births Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Providence, Rhode Island